Fiebre
by Kirlatan
Summary: One-shot. Luna sufre de una terrible fiebre que amenza su vida , pero Ron estará ahí para cuidarla. En su vigilo el pelirrojo le cuenta sus sentimientos. RR!


Hola )

Bueno aunque indicó que todavía estoy haciendo una histria y no pienso subirla hasta que la termine (jajajaja ni modo jen) siempre quise hacer un fic de Ron y Luna así que esto es para placer personal

Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos , son de J.K Rowling por derechos de tutoría y autentificación

* * *

Fiebre

El corazón se me encoge cada vez que te toco , cada vez que recorro tu cara con el paño húmedo que en este momento se encoge en mis manos con angustia.

La fiebre atraviesa mi piel a intervalos cortos provocando que la congoja se apodere de mí sin excepción alguna. Y mientras la horas transcurren tu te hundes más en la inconsciencia ... en el sueño .

Es realmente irónico ... ¡Yo! Que te protejo de todo , y un simple resfriado me venció ¿Por qué no puedes tener una gripe normal como todos los demás?

_**- **Va__mos linda despierta ... déjame ver esos lindos y expresivos ojos azules que tienes _

Sigues sin contestarme , y se que la tranquilidad y tu apacible calma provoca un escalofrío tan profundo en mí que las redes de mi preocupación se desbaratan ante mis pobres suplicas sin poder detenerlas.

Me acerco más a ti y paso el paño sobre tu cara y cuello aun con esperanza ...

Frente a todos mis problemas surge mi coraje y valentía , hasta que la luz desaparece y entonces la esperanza aparece ya que es la única opción , pero en este caso ya no hay ninguna de las dos ... porque tu ya no me contestas

¡Abre tus ojos! Ábrelos mi lindo ángel , déjame perderme en la luz suave de tus labios y en el brillo de tus pupilas , déjame mirar hasta lo más profundo de tu alma y descifrar todos los secretos que tu corazón guarda ... déjame entrar en ti

_**- **Hoy Padma me pregunto por ti ...** –**_ yo sonrío mientras una nota mental se hace en mi cabeza – _La pobre se acercó a mi tan apenada preguntando por tu estado que me causo gracia ... ¿saben de lo nuestro¿acaso conocen de nuestra relación? Aunque en realidad no me interesa ... porque te amo tanto que me encantaría que todo el mundo se enterase_

Tomó uno de tus mechones rubios y lo envuelvo en mi dedo anular mientras mis suaves fantasías se dan rienda suelta hasta tocar el cielo ... pero uno de tus quejidos hace que me devuelvas a la realidad.

Destrozas y estrujas las sabanas con mortificación ... déjame curar tu fiebre , déjame ver tus ojos.

Paso de nuevo el paño húmedo por tu frente haciendo que el gemido de dolor que te provoca la enfermedad se calme sin titubear un segundo.

_**- **¡DESPIERTA! Tienes que despertar y es una orden ... ¡No te hagas la sorda que se que me estas escuchando! _

Espero un golpe , un alarido , un regaño , te juro que lo esperé pero no llega nada ... sigues postrada en la cama sin despertar y yo veo por la ventana rogando que el amanecer que ahora aparece traiga consigo tu conciencia y tu estabilidad.

Pero dudo ... siento que todos mis esfuerzos son inútiles para traerte al mundo de la realidad.

Sigo las facciones de tu rostro con lentitud ... eres hermosa , bella en toda la extensión de la palabra , desde tu cabello rubio hasta tu piel nívea y tus preciosos ojos azules cual mar y puedo decir con una impecable dicción que eres mía , una arrogante y posesiva dicción que acaba en orgullo y felicidad porque se que eres eso ... _"Mía y solamente mía" _

Hace tiempo que llevamos saliendo ... casi 6 meses y en todo ese tiempo nuestra relación se ha mantenido en secreto , rogando por que la paz de nuestros encuentros siguiera así con el paso de los días .

Te ladeas un poco demostrando que las alucinaciones y las pesadillas provocadas por tu alta fiebre toman más fuerza. Yo quiero ir por Madame Pomfrey pero no puedo dejarte sola ... no quiero dejar ir tu mano sin refugio mientras yo me alejo buscando ayuda ... cuando se que tu única ayuda soy yo.

_**- **Mamá_ – repites cansada mi amor

Entre sueños repites su nombre y yo trató de tranquilizarte ... se que eso te lastima y eso me parte , no soporto verte así , no puedo mantenerme en pie si te veo con esa angustia.

_**- **Mamá ... no me dejes_ – dices con frustración mi pequeña niña

Me acerco a ti y me situó a lado de tu oído.

_**- **No llores ... no lo hagas Luna , si lloras me desarmas aquí mismo , por favor no lo hagas_

Delicadamente y tan cruel como lo permite la existencia en tus ojos aparecen varias lágrimas que derramas sin poder evitar. Mi corazón se estruje con pesar mientras te veo suplicar a tus sueños que en las mentiras de la inconciencia tu madre aparezca para abrazarte y devolverte la infancia y el cariño materno que tanto anhelas.

Pero no puedo hacer nada más que esperar y pasar esto junto a ti. Harry y Hermione están preocupados por los dos, por ti y por mi , Hermione insiste en venir a visitarte todas las noches y aunque yo la dejo verte prefiero estar solo contigo ... prefiero contemplarte a mis anchas atando mis anhelos con la dura y cruel verdad.

Harry por otra parte esta más relajado , él dice que saldrás de este horrible resfriado sana y salva , lo envidio y en parte también le tengo un poco de resentimiento , porque el no sabe cuanto sufro y cuan preocupado puedo estar.

No he dormido por casi 3 días ... tres días sin escucharte , sin ver tu linda sonrisa , sin sentir tus caricias ni recibir tus besos ... me torturas de simple desesperación.

_**- **Luna ... por favor abre los ojos ya ... no puedo más _

Te imploro con angustia ¿Por qué no me salvas de este sufrimiento? No lo entiendo y en mi suficiencia no lo quiero entender , porque se que lo único que necesito es tenerte a ti.

Me quedó dormido , no se por cuanto tiempo fue que caí en las redes traicioneras de Morfeo , y cuando despierto puedo ver dos bonitos ojos azules que me miran con ternura .

Yo simplemente sonrío con alegría y me acercó a ella para atraparla en mis brazos. El abrazo es tan colosal que siento que le hago daño , pero ya no me interesa , necesito sentirla cerca.

Necesito sentir su piel contra la mía , su aroma en mi rostro , sus labios en los míos , su cuerpo en mis protección.

_**- **¿Cuándo despertaste?_ – pregunto en su oído aun sin romper nuestro abrazo

_**- **Hace no más de una hora ¿hace cuanto estas aquí? _

Yo la separo un poco de mi ser para verla directo a los ojos ... esos ojos que me hacen perder la cordura mientras hacen que mi alma se desnude ante ella.

_**- **Tres días ... tuviste una horrible fiebre_

Ella me aleja un poco de mi para verme a la cara . Directamente fija su vista en mis labios y sin previo aviso se lanza a besarme con tal vehemencia no conocida por mi.

Yo aun sorprendido por el beso deslizó mis manos por su cintura y hundo más mi legua en su boca mientras nuestros labios degustan el sabor de cada uno ... ¡Ese dulce sabor a vainilla! Esa dulce libertad que viene con cada beso suyo.

_**- **Te amo Ron _

_**- **Y yo a ti Luna _

Y con esas palabras mi mundo empieza a girar de nuevo , todo mi universo se complementa en un alineado orden ascendente que trae alegrías y dichas a mi futuro .

Porque eso eres en mi vida ... una dulce y ardiente llama , tan viva y calurosa que inunda mis sentidos , que me hace volar a hermosas fantasías . Mi bello fuego .

Mi eterna fiebre ... mi eterno amor

Fin

* * *

**Na: espero que les haya gustado . saludos cordialmente a todos y espero que si les gusta me dejen un review si no gracias por leer mi historia , se los agradezco infinitamente. **

**Su amiga y leal escritora **

**Kirlatan **

**Los veo luego **


End file.
